


Вслепую

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Никогда работа с Секретной Шестеркой не шла по плану.





	Вслепую

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Silly Sally <3  
> для fandom Professional Killers 2017

Флойд привык действовать быстро. Скорость — самое важное для снайпера. После меткости, конечно. Эффект неожиданности всегда добавлял бонусных очков и упрощал работу. А иллюзия дружбы отлично обеспечивала этот эффект.

Одну пулю — в живот Жаннетт. Одну — в лоб Скэндал. Рэгдолл чертыхнулся под колесами машины, Том только стиснул зубы, когда, сбитый, отлетел к стене. Жаннетт мертва которую сотню лет, Скэндал не возьмет и десяток пуль, Рэгдолл останется цел из чистого упрямства, а у Тома просто девять жизней, как у любого порядочного кота.

У Флойда — умирающий сокомандник на заднем сидении, болтливая ядовитая дура на соседнем и пара десятков километров до Готэма в перспективе. И карта, из-за которой Шестерка до сих пор не переубивала друг друга не иначе как гребаным чудом. В качестве бонуса за чистое прохождение уровня и все набранные очки — толпа суперзлодеев на хвосте. Все, как один, помешанные на глупой надежде. «Бесплатный выход из ада». Нерон знал толк в юморе, это было лучшей шуткой тысячелетия.

Отделаться от навязчивого, липкого чувства сожаления Флойду не удавалось. Дорога не отвлекала, бессмысленные разговоры — тоже. Будет досадно, если все закончится сегодня и так бесславно; впрочем, он привык выбирать меньшее зло, а на красивый финал не рассчитывал никогда.

Будет смешно. Так бездарно все просрать. Зато гордо и по собственной инициативе: чему Флойда научили годы в Отряде Самоубийц, так это ценить возможность самостоятельно выбрать наиболее симпатичный способ пустить свою жизнь по пизде.

— Ты напал на свою команду, чтобы спасти их никчемные жизни, мистер Лоутон? — Тарантула, растирая запястья после наручников, играла в психолога и категорически не желала просто не открывать рот. Флойд бы врезал ей, честное слово, врезал, но бить дам было не в его стиле. Стрелять в них — куда ни шло, но за эту конкретную должны были заплатить. Будто у них были шансы добраться до заказчика. Убивать было проще, почему он вообще переквалифицировался в курьера?

Флойд промолчал, выкинул окурок в окно и сильнее вдавил педаль газа.

Умереть с Шестеркой — или из-за нее — не жаль ни капли, дайте только покурить напоследок.

А может быть, ему повезет. Ему вечно иррационально везло.

Без разницы, на самом деле.

До Готэма оставалось два километра.


End file.
